


Biscuits

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Baking becomes a challenge when Aranea Highwind is around.





	Biscuits

“This should be it.”

You looked at all the utensils you placed at the counter. Once you were sure you have everything, you opened the counter to find the ingredients you needed. You grabbed an All-Vegetable Shortening, a packet mix and some butter from the fridge. You turned the oven on so it can begin the pre-heating process. 

Once everything was set, you decided to started working on your magic.

You opened the packet mix and poured it into the bowl and proceeded to follow directions it included. When it asked for butter, you replaced the amount in half. Half of vegetable shortening and the other half with soften butter. Once all the ingredients were in the bowl you began to mix them all together.

“What are you doing?”

You left out a small scream as you were startled by a familiar voice.

“Aranea, you scared me!”

Aranea had a smug smile on her face as she leaned against the doorway, “Come on, you should be used to it by now.”

You began to pout as you resumed mixing, “Not everyone is as stealthy as you!”

Aranea kissed your cheek as she found your pouting adorable.

“Ari!” you exclaimed while blushing furiously at her action.

“What? I’m trying to kiss it better,” she tried to sound sincere, but that smug smile of her’s gave it away.

“If you must know, I’m baking some cookies for our well-deserved day off.”

“Aww thanks babe,” She began to lean in close to your ear, “Although I would rather eat something much more sweeter.”

You could feel your face growing hotter and hotter, “S-stop that or else you’ll be spending the rest of the day with Biggs and Wedge!”

Aranea placed her hand onto her chest in an exaggerated way to feeling hurt, “Oh no, how will I ever survive?”

“You could at least try to put in some effort!”

“I make no promises.”

You responded by furiously mixing the ingredients to the point the dough was now well made.

“Since you’re here, you can help me roll them up and put it on the tray.”

“As you wish.”

You and Aranea each grabbed a small amount of dough and began to roll them into a ball and placed them onto the tray. It was nice spending time with her on this. The two of you have been busy rebuilding lost cities that the only time you two have spend time together was sleep. Slowly, but surely things are looking up especially with Aranea. You were very much looking forward to what the future would bring for the two of you.

Once all the dough from the bowl was gone, you placed the tray into the oven and put a timer in for 10 minutes. In the meantime the two of you went to the couch to relax. 

There was silence between the two of you. Comfortable silence.

“This is nice…the two of us together…I can’t seem to remember the last time we had this.”

“Me neither,” you responded by giving her soft smile.

She grabbed your hand to gently kiss your knuckles, “Thanks for…everything.”

“You should thank yourself. People admire you because you helped them when they needed help.”

“That’s because you only bring out the best in me, even when you can get annoying at times.”

You chuckled, “Too bad you’re stuck with me now.”

“I’ll be happy to take the punishment.”

She leaned towards you and began to press her lips against your’s. You can feel your face growing hot as she deepens the kiss even further. But the kiss did not last long for the timer went off before the two of you could go any further.

You pushed her out of the way and ran towards the kitchen. You grabbed the tray out of the oven and sighed in relief when the cookies turned out fine.

Aranea came to the kitchen standing beside you.

“It looks great babe.”

“Thanks, now we just have to let it cool before we eat them.”

“Great, I know just a way to pass the time.”

“Oh what is it?”

Aranea grabbed your hand to pull you towards her as she leaned in close to your ear, “To finish what we started.”


End file.
